The Honeymoon Tour
}} The Honeymoon Tour is Ariana Murphy's sophomore tour in support of her freshman studio album My Everything, which was released on August 25, 2019. Rixton serve as Ariana Murphy's opening act in North America and Europe, along with Cashmere Cat only in North America. Background On June 4, 2019, Ariana signed a contract for her tour and announced that the tour wouldn't just be the United States. She later revealed that the tour would start in February 2020.Ariana's tweet - 2019 She later revealed that she would be visiting Brazil on the tour during an MTV Twitter takeover.Ariana confirming Brazil - 2019 On September 5, 2019 Ariana announced the first set of tour dates through a new fan app called Fahlo.Ariana tweeting about Fahlo - 2019 She revealed the first 26 dates and cities. Trivia *About 7 weeks before the tour started, Ariana created a Youtube channel called Honeymoon Diaries, where she would be posting videos related to the tour and rehearsals. *VIP fans who purchased Meet & Greet tickets got an Ariana Murphy bag with bracelet and light up cat ears.[https://twitter.com/ArianatorIsland/status/570712297049591810 Twitter - VIP merchandise 1 - 2020][https://twitter.com/ArianatorIsland/status/570711113131806720 Twitter - VIP merchandise 2 - 2020][https://twitter.com/ArianatorIsland/status/570712047475941376 Twitter - VIP merchandise 3 - 2020] *The Meet & Greet was set up like a photo booth so fans got to go in (2 at a time) and take 3 pictures with Ariana that were printed out.[https://twitter.com/ArianatorIsland/status/570737907427872769 Twitter - M&G photos - 2020][https://twitter.com/ArianatorIsland/status/570743391526526976 Twitter - M&G photos 2 - 2020] *Ariana's dogs Toulouse and Sirius went with Ariana on tour but the rest of her dogs did not as they don't like traveling.[https://twitter.com/arianagrande/status/569354039474982913 Twitter - Ariana tweeting about her dogs on tour - 2020] *During "Best Mistake" Ariana stands on a fake cloud that gets lifted up over the stage.[https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=sfaT4EpS6bU Youtube - Ariana performing Best Mistake - 2020] *She was almost crushed by a lift while performing Love Me Harder on the opening night. *Big Sean joined Ariana on tour on March 7, 2020 in Detroit. He rapped his verses in "Best Mistake" and "Right There" and they kissed on stage. *Justin Bieber joined Ariana on stage on March 28, 2020 in Miami and they performed "Love Me Harder" and his songs "All That Matters" and "As Long As You Love Me". He also came back on April 8, 2020 in Inglewood, California. *Ariana got a "honeymoon" tattoo written out in cursive on the side of her right middle finger. Set list Ariana said that they tried to fit as many songs from My Everything as they could but they couldn't play every song. Ariana and her crew also confirmed that they put an "old song" that was a "fan favorite" in the setlist ("Pink Champagne").Ariana fourth Honeymoon Diaries video - 2020 She also used Mi.Mu Gloves during one of her songs. Opening Acts Rixton #Wait On Me #We All Want The Same Thing #Latch (originally performed by Disclosure) #Make Out #Appreciated #Fine China (originally performed by Chris Brown) #Uptown Funk (originally performed by Mark Ronson)/ Crazy in Love (originally performed by Beyoncé) mashup #Hotel Ceiling #Me and My Broken Heart Cashmere Cat #Adore (feat. Ariana Murphy) Prince Royce #Stuck on a Feeling #Extraordinary #Double Vision #Back It Up #Earned It (originally performed by The Weeknd) #Stand By Me Olivia Viggiano # What Do You Mean? (originally performed by Justin Bieber) Ariana Murphy Set 1 - Intro: Interlude: Ariana explaining what she wants the tour to be like and a countdown from 60 seconds 1. Bang Bang 2. Hands On Me 3. Baby I (starting August 15, 2020) Set 2 - R&B and Disco Throwback: Interlude: Orchestral arrangement of "Best Mistake" 4. Best Mistake 5. Break Your Heart Right Back 6. Be My Baby 7. I'm Every Woman (originally performed by Whitney Houston)/Vogue (originally performed by Madonna) mashup (starting July 2020) Set 3 - Swing Era Throwback: Interlude: Tap dancing and sepia video of Ariana preparing for the set 8. Right There 9. The Way 10. Pink Champagne 11. Tattooed Heart Set 4 - Synthpop: Interlude: Orchestral arrangement of "One Last Time" 12. One Last Time Set 5 - Mi.Mu Gloves: Interlude: Video of Imogen Heap showing off Mi.Mu Gloves 13. Why Try Set 6 - Piano Ballads: 14. My Everything 15. Just a Little Bit of Your Heart (until April 2020) Set 7 - Electronic: Interlude: Remix of Lovin' It 16. Love Me Harder (solo version) 17. All My Love Interlude: Ariana thanking her fans 18. Honeymoon Avenue Set 8 - Dance: Interlude: Music video intro to "Break Free" 19. Break Free Set 9 - Finale: Interlude: "Problem" beats with spinning retro spiral and hype 20. Problem Gallery Tour dates First leg= |-| Second leg= |-| Third leg= |-| Fourth leg= |-| Fifth leg= |-| Sixth leg= Cancelled shows Notes: * Ariana's concert at NRG Stadium in Houston, Texas was a part of RodeoHouston. * Ariana's concert at Wembley Stadium in London, England was a part of the 2020 Summertime Ball. * Ariana's concert at Pier 26 in New York City was a part of the 2020 LGBT Pride. * Ariana's concert at Paul Brown Stadium in Cincinnati, Ohio was supposed to be a part of the MLB All-Star Concert, but due to her wisdom teeth removal, she dropped out of the concert. She was then replaced by Demi Lovato, with Rixton as the same opening act. * Ariana's concerts at QVC Marine Field and Makuhari Messe in Chiba City, Japan and at the Maishima Sports Island in Osaka, Japan are part of the Summer Sonic Festival. Personnel Performers *Ariana Murphy *Rixton (Opening Act) *Cashmere Cat (Opening Act) *Prince Royce (Opening Act, third leg) *Who Is Fancy (Opening Act, fifth leg for 13 dates) *Olivia Viaggiano (Opening Act, sixth leg for Argentina Dancers *Ajaye Skeene *Brian Nicholson *Jose "Boy Boi" Tena *Chris Rivera *Cory Graves *Gracie Stewart *Joesar Alva *Max Pham Nguyen *Nekai Johnson *Ricky Alvarez *Scott Nicholson *Tracy Takahashi Band *Chrysanthe Tan (violin) *Kiara Ana (viola) *Adrienne Woods (cello) *André Frappier (guitars) *Tim Bailey (bass) *Keith "Stix" McJimson (drums) *DJ Dubz (DJ/Hype Man) *Troy Laureta (musical director/keyboards) References it:The Honeymoon Tour Category:Tours Category:My Everything